halouniverseuntoldfandomcom-20200214-history
May Valentine (Jokester123)
She is the brains behind the SPARTAN IV Program. A female scientist reaching far above her expectations. Her seat in ONI rests far up and her popularity is well known. May Valentine succeded in her life time. Admiral Parangosky had given her an important job in the SPARTAN-IV Program. She was born in the early 2530s on Upsilon IV and studied xenoarcheology when she was in college. She is an admiral scientist. Lifetime The SPARTAN IV Program May Valentine may not be the master mind behind the Spartan program but she is apart of a very important factor in the program. Because of the death of Colonel James Ackerson and the disappearence of Dr. Catherine Halsey, May was put in charge of documenting everything she could about the candidates. May had created most of the rigorous exercises that would strengthen the candidate's mental and physical state. With only three years, May had successfully created perfect super soldiers that were as good as the Spartan-IIs. Three years wasn't much time but thanks to the help of Drill Instructor Brown and Chance-G172, they were able to pull it off with outstanding results. May had also chosen five Spartans to become squad leaders. These five Spartans had to prove they were more remarkable than the others. She chose Connor-499, Aaron-426, Jace-472, Ivan-421, and Esperanza-410 to be the five remakable Spartans. She also hand picked all the Spartan-IVs that were to be assigned to the UNSC Infinity. As squad leaders, she wanted them to be in teams rather than in a larger dispatch. She had put Connor-499 on the list to Infinity but the AI Mara had surprisingly taken Connor off the list and replaced him. It is unknown why Mara did this. Section IV After her work with the Spartan program, May Valentine was assigned to the new ONI Section IV. As a xenoarcheologist, May would be helping to uncover the true purpose of the recovered Forerunner technology. She did her work on Oasis with Catherine Halsey. The name Conjecture had been seen on a lot of the artifacts they found. Catherine had seen great significance in the Forerunner. When she was on Installation 01, Halsey had founded a Cryptum that had spoken about the Forerunner, Conjecture. She only was able to read so much be disruption. What she knew was that Conjecture spent a lifetime searching for a Flood cure. May and Catherine were put on the case to understand who Conjecture was. They still continued reverse engineering and uncoding, but now they had to stretch their work effort. May had learned that Conjecture had been searching for the Flood cure for years. Conjecture had visited Omega VII long ago and placed a Spire in his wake. She and Halsey concluded that this Spire was a marker that told Conjecture where he had searched. Halsey had found it strange that the Forerunners were looking for the cure almost as if they had lost it. This brought up questions. May had also concluded that Omega VII was one of the last worlds he had checked before giving up and going to Halo to spend his last days. The story seemed to fit but there were still some flaws. If the Forerunner had misplaced the cure, wouldn't they have a back up? Did some other species create the cure and loose of hide it away from the Forerunners? They had no way of knowing, until 2554 when Skeletion Squad had discovered another Shield World. Omicron 15 was the name of the Shield World and it has great releations with the Forerunner named Conjecture. Omicron 15 had revealed the history with ancient Humanity and the Forerunners. It was truely a shock and posed another question about the term Reclaimer. The battle between the Humans and the Forerunners had begun before the events at Omicron 15. It was here where Conjecture began his journey to find the cure. He was so close it but, his captives had fled to New Eden with a Keyship and the cure, all except for one. Pariah was an ancient Human and her memories where passed down in Human generations. Christian currently held her memories and with them, he found Omicron 15, its monitor, and the Flood cure. Category:Characters Category:Office of Naval Intelligence Category:Post War Saga